


Pizza Boyfriend

by masonpastelpink



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Gwen Stacy, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prompt Fic, Wade Wilson/Peter Parker - Freeform, mentioned Wade Wilson, not really - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masonpastelpink/pseuds/masonpastelpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: My mom ordered two different pizzas from two different places cause she had coupons and they both got here at the same time so we had a pizza hut delivery guy and a dominos delivery guy both standing by our front door and the dominos guy looks at the pizza hut guy and proceeds to sing Why Cant We Be Friends while the pizza hug guy just glares at him</p>
<p>Got it from here! http://stuckyficprompts.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing fanfics after so long. Hopefully I'll get better the more I write. 
> 
> My tumblr is denimbxy and maybe give me more prompts I can try out!

His name is Peter Parker. Just your average teen on an average Friday night. Bored as fuck. Sprawled over the couch in the living room, Peter flipped through the TV, humming nonsense to himself. Gwen and Wade were supposed to come over to hang out, but Gwen forgot she promised MJ that they were supposed to go to the movies to see the new Star Wars movie. 

 

And Wade… Well, Wade just said he couldn’t because he had to go promote his new Deadpool movie which Peter learned not to ask anymore. You can sit for so long as one of your best friends explains the alternate universe where you're a superhero named Spider-Man and he's an anti-hero named Deadpool who has a crush on Spider-Man. 

 

“Peter,” Peter glanced over his shoulder. Aunt May was slipping on her brown coat by the entrance, busying herself with collecting her keys and taking her scarf off the hook. “I’m heading out to meet up with your uncle.”

 

Peter whined pitifully, tipping his head back. “Aunt Maaaayyyyy… Why can’t I come with you and Uncle Ben?” 

 

Aunt May smiled, walking over and kissed his forehead. “Because Uncle Ben and I are going on a date, Peter. I'm sure you don't want to see us 'geezers' flirting all night.” She reached into her pocket and took out two coupons. “Here. I already ordered the pizza, so just use these coupons. Don’t have too much fun.” 

 

Peter grumbled, picking up the coupons she dropped on the cushion beside him. They were coupons to two separate pizza establishments. “Wait- Aunt May, these are from different--” The door shuts.

 

***

 

Peter was in the middle of balancing the last spoon onto his nose after balancing some on his ears and cheeks when car headlights shone through the curtains. Peter dropped all the spoons and scrambled over the couch, peering into the peephole. It was the Domino’s delivery guy, getting out of his modified Chevrolet Spark with the Domino’s colours all over it. 

 

Peter opened the door eagerly, throwing a friendly smile at the Domino’s guy’s impassive expression. “Hey! Cold night isn’t it?” 

 

The guy seemed a year or two older than him, only a few inches taller than him but more muscular than Peter's lanky body. Domino’s guy (his name tag reads James, you dummy, Peter corrected in his head) gave the teen a small smile, beginning to take out the pizza from its bag. “I’ll say. 15.83.” 

 

“Sure thing, but I have this coup--” Peter was about to pull out his coupon when all of a sudden another car parked onto the curb in front of the house. Oh no. Talk about awkward. 

 

The Pizza Hut delivery boy climbed out of his own Pizza Hut decorated car, pizza bag in hand. Finally noticing Peter’s long pause, James looked over his shoulder, raising a curious eyebrow at the newcomer. Pizza Hut guy had his hat covering his short hair but Peter could see a bit of his blond hair peeking out. He seemed to be the same age as James, and about the same height too. What the hell is up with these delivery boys? Why are they tall, hot, and fit? 

 

Pizza Hut guy--Steve, from what Peter can see with the distance between them-- slowed his steps as he walked closer to the door. James’ eyebrow joined his other raised eyebrow, watching Pizza Hut guy stop beside him. 

 

Wow. Even more awkward. Peter said this aloud but James was busy giving Steve a slow once-over, a smirk slowly lighting up his face. 

 

“Well hello there.” James hummed, grinning at Steve’s pinched face. 

 

“16.75.” Steve muttered to Peter. 

 

“Y’know.” James drawled, rocking back on his heels. “This can be like Romeo and Juliet. Minus the unnecessary dying of course.” 

 

Peter took both pizzas from both men and put them inside on the floor so he can pay, but he didn’t miss the smile Steve was holding back. Steve bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from smiling so that he could glare at James. 

 

“I’d rather not…” Steve briefly glanced down at James’ nametag. “James.” 

 

“I prefer Bucky.” James--Bucky held out his hand that wasn’t holding the empty pizza bag. Steve just glared at the extended hand as if it insulted his own mother. Bucky grinned wider, wiggling his hand in front of him. “Aww! C’mon Stevie, put it ‘ere.” 

 

“No.”

 

“Hey, c’mon. Why can’t we be friends?” Peter saw Bucky’s eyes shine with his new idea before he brought his hand to his heart, beginning to sing. “Why can’t we be friends? Why can’t we be friends!” 

 

“Oh my God.” Steve laughed with disbelief, looking away. 

 

Peter snickered as Bucky continued serenading to Steve and held out his coupons and extra cash, including a 20 dollar tip for both. “Here. Have a good night.” 

 

Both men gave their thanks, and wishing him a good night as well. Steve even saluted Peter in an informal yet playful manner as he and Bucky walked off the porch. Bucky was putting his bag in his car when Peter shut his door but the teen lingered at the window. He noticed Bucky had stopped singing but was walking Steve to his car. Peter snorted before grabbing his pizzas off the floor and taking them to the living room. He immediately took out his phone, flopping onto the couch, to tell Gwen all about witnessing the beginning of a possible love story involving pizza establishments.  

  
  


***

 

Although Peter didn’t mention to anyone that a month later he saw Steve and Bucky while he was shopping for a gag gift for Harry’s birthday. They were in their regular clothes, holding hands, and whispering and laughing together. Peter felt a new kick in his step and headed to Hot Topic. 

  
  



End file.
